1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprint recognizing device having patterned floating electrodes and a fabricating method therefor, and more particularly, to a fingerprint recognizing device having patterned floating electrodes and a fabricating method therefor which are capable of more clearly generating a fingerprint image generated from the fingerprint recognizing device used for identifying a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fingerprint recognizing device is a device which generates and outputs an image of a fingerprint formed on a finger of a person as an optical image. As disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 1998-0036742 “Contact light emitting device and fabricating method therefore and contact input apparatus using the same” and as shown in FIG. 1, the fingerprint recognizing device includes a transparent electrode layer 2 to which one terminal of an AC power source is connected, a light emitting layer 3 formed on the transparent electrode layer 2 and forming an electric field between the transparent electrode layer 2 and a finger 10 forming a ground contact when being contacted with the finger 10 and emitting light by this electric field for generating an optical fingerprint image according to ridge lines 10a of a fingerprint image formed on the finger 10, and a transparent insulating layer 1 formed at the bottom of the transparent electrode layer 2 and for transmitting the optical image generated from the light emitting layer 3.
In the thusly constituted fingerprint recognizing device according to the conventional art, a fingerprint image is outputted as a gray image in a state where the ridge lines 10a of the fingerprint are directly contacted with the surface of the light emitting layer 3. As the fingerprint image is outputted as the gray image, the fingerprint image is not clear in processing the fingerprint image using the optical fingerprint image generated from the fingerprint recognizing device, thus making the processing of the image difficult.